


Broken Birds

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little drabble inspired by Episode 3:06 The climb</p><p>AU where the final scene with Ros takes place before Sandor leaves Kings Landing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers Spoilers Spoilers if you have not seen the latest episode Season 3:06 the climb.
> 
> for the sake of the story, the final scene with Ros takes place back in Season 2, before Sandor left Kings Landing
> 
> Disclaimer: It all belongs to GRRM.
> 
> Warnings: Character Death, Violence against Women. 
> 
> Shout out to actress Esme Bianco who gave us Ros. A dumb character that the male fans drooled over, and the girl fans hated. I had hoped that they would give you a story line that allowed you to portray more than just the naked whore in every scene. :(
> 
> I do not have a beta and this is probably a mess, I cranked this out quickly, so feel free to point out any typos or grammer mistakes, thanks :)

SANDOR 

*********************

 

Ser Meryn had brought him a summons from the small council, and as soon as he entered the room, Sandor knew something wrong. He could see the looks on the faces of everyone present in the room and knew nothing good would come of this visit. 

Queen Cersei had a look of shame upon her face. Normally she was one of the only women who dared to look upon his scarred face, but today she seemed to look everywhere but in his direction. Tyrion looked horrified, like he was trying to hold down his lunch. Littlefinger looked smug as always, and then there was Lord Varys. He was playing with the hem of his sleeves, looking almost sad. 

Cersei nodded to him when he entered the room. "Hound, I am afraid we have a bit of a situation. Joffrey has had a bit of an accident in his chambers. There is a mess that needs cleaned up. As discretely as possible." She quickly poured herself a cup of wine and drank it down in two quick swallows. 

After a moment of silence, he nodded. He turned and walked from the room wondering just what in the hell awaited him. He made his way swiftly to the Kings chambers. Oddly he encountered no one on the way, no maids, no guards. It seemed as if this wing of the castle had been cleared out. 

Opening the door to the Kings chambers he stepped into his solar. A quick glance around the room, it appeared that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He heard his footsteps as he walked, the echo from his heavy boots seemed to enhance the feeling of dread that the room held. He continued on, heading toward the Kings bedchamber. 

The door creaked a bit as he opened it slowly, and for a moment he thought his heart would stop. The first thing that caught his eye as the door swung open was a flash of fiery auburn hair. He stood frozen as he looked upon the dead girl, tied to the bedpost, her body riddled with arrows. 

After a moment he took a deep breath. His first thought was that it had been "Her", his Little Bird. It was obvious now that it was not. He did, in fact, recognize the girl. "Ros" he seemed to think her name was. She was a whore, just a whore. Some foolish girl too stupid to not remember what had happened the last time she was paid to visit Joffreys bed. After the first occasion, on the Kings orders, he had helped the girl carry the other broken and bloody whore to Lord Tyrions chambers who had purchased them for the King. 

Stepping closer he continued to stare at the girl. Her hair was very similar in color to Sansas. He wondered if perhaps she had a bit of Tully blood somewhere in her. Her cold dead eyes stared down at the floor, grayish blue they were, not the bold crystal clear pools of Sansas face. He scolded himself again for thinking that it was her. How could he have mistaken this girl for Sansa. They were as different as night and day. 

Except, they were not. They were both from the North. They shared the same mannerisms, as well as their coloring. Ros was good at performing as if she were highborn and proud, instead of the lowborn whore she was, and for this she was considered one of Littlefingers prized girls. Recalling the smug look on the face of Lord Baelish he wondered what the girl had done to fall out of his good graces. 

Her similarity to Sansa Stark was the reason he himself had purchased her. Several times in fact, when his lust for the Little Bird had overwhelmed him. He would pay his gold and for a few moments, lose himself in the bed of this auburn haired whore. He always felt foolish afterwards, that he had allowed himself to fantasize about a woman he would never have. A girl too gentle and beautiful to ever lower herself to be with him. It was always an empty pleasure, and his visits to the brothel were few and far between, compared to how often other men indulged. 

He knew he should be swift and remove the body from the room. Servants and spying eyes were all around, it would not be long before someone discovered him there, staring at the dead girl. He was the kings dog, always sent to handle tasks that no one else dared to do. He wondered how long it would be before he would be sent to clean up a mess like this again, or would Cersei and Tyrion attempt to put Joffrey in his place for once. 

"Poor stupid broken bird." He thought to himself as he worked to untie the girl. "Should have flown away, back to the North when you had the chance." 

 

******* 

Later that afternoon, he found himself wandering the halls near the Little Birds chamber. All day he had been unable to rid himself of his thoughts of Sansa. He knew the day was swiftly approaching when Joffrey would finally bed her. He wondered if he would be assigned to guard duty that night. Could he control himself if he had to listen as she screamed out in pain while the King raped her. Would he someday, be summoned to clean up the mess from her dead body when Joffrey finally tired of torturing her. 

Taking a deep breath he found the courage to approach her door. He found it open and her handmaiden Shae inside. 

"Where is Lady Stark?" he questioned. 

Shae gave him an odd look. "She is not here Ser. She wished to visit the Godswood to pray." 

"I'm no Ser." he snapped at her, turning swiftly and leaving the room. 

 

******* 

He found her on her knees, praying at the stump of what was once a weirwood tree. She looked up at him as he approached. She quickly got to her feet brushing the dirt from her skirts as she stood. 

He saw the look of fear on her face. "Does the King wish for me to return to the Castle?" She asked quickly. 

"No girl, go back to your prayers." He rasped. Instead of obeying she stared at him a moment. 

She reached out and placed her hand softly on his arm. "Hound? Is everything alright?" She questioned softly. 

He looked down at her dainty hand. He resisted the urge to reach over and touch her porcelain skin, to take her hand in his and hold on to it tightly. Suddenly a breeze passed over them and her hair floated around her face. Unable to resist this time he reached out and brushed a lock of it between his fingers. 

"Forget that I am here. I just wanted to look upon you for a moment Little Bird." He finally replied, quietly.

She stared at him, looking straight into his eyes for a moment before finally pulling her hand away and returning to the tree. She gave him a shy smile before kneeling again and resuming her prayers. 

There in the Godswood, both the Hound and the Little Bird prayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews. I have recieved my first ever Negative statement on this fic, (Over on another site, And i will call it a statement and not a comment or review as i believe the author didnt even read it based on what they said) It also confirms my first authors note that people hate Ros lol. I am very new to writing Fanfiction and very very nervous each time I post something, so everyones continued support means the world to me.


End file.
